The Time of Her Life
by Godpyre
Summary: Hermiones getting married, but is she sure? She runs off with Harry anyway, but still has her doubts. Maybe Her/Hry, D/Her, or Hry/ G who knows you find out. *winks*


Time of your life  
  
By God pyre  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Draco sulked around thinking of all he did wrong. Why? Why did I let her leave? I was wrong all a long, now what will I say to all of them? They're outside waiting for us to get married! This just horrible, probably I should just say the boy who lived had just stolen the women I was in love with. Bloody Potter! He should be the boy who died. I don't understand that bitch left me for him! Draco banged his head on the wall as hard as he could. He remembered of promising to himself he would never call Hermione any insulting names. Father was right all along. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door to meet people's stare.  
  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make this best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
  
  
Hermione sat in front of a coffee shop with Harry. In her bridal dress she rolled up the parts of the dress on her lap. " Harry I'm not sure about this." Sighed Hermione, " I love you, but wasn't that wrong to do to Draco leaving him there, dealing with all those people?" Harry looked at Hermione and thought God she's beautiful. With one index finger he put on her mouth, she had hushed. He came closer to her face, but stalled for a minute looking at her frizzy hair. He smiled then kissed her.  
  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
  
Draco was good to me all the time although he got into tempers and cussed, but he would always try his best to make me happy also comfortable. I don't like him, but I can't explain how I feel about him. I love Harry. Do I...  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
Hermione was depressed she walked by the frozen lake and put on her skates. Her cousin had hanged herself in a garage, but she could never understood the reason why someone she loved so much could do such a thing? She began to skate thinking too much, she didn't think of where she was going. CRACK! It happened to quick for her to notice as she shuddered and felt the deep dark coldness take her away. Thoughts came rushing into her head; will everyone think I had suicide? I can't die; I'm to young and still in school! I don't want to die! She tried grabbing the ice, but it was too slippery. Her voice was gone when trying to call for help. She began to feel sleepy, she tried no to close her eyes. My wand! Hermione thought trying to reach up and pull herself out of the cold water to get her wand, but it was no use her wand was 3 feet way. The sleepiness took her over, but someone pulled her out quickly as she felt herself wrapped in strong arms. The mysterious person had put their cloak on her.   
  
  
That same person slept right by the hospital bed she was in & that same person was waiting at an alter.  
  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth, it's worth all the while.  
Taking a sip of coffee Harry looked at Hermione. " Hermione I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you." Harry's hands moved Hermiones face to stare at him. " Mione, I love you and I want to be with you forever." Harry bent down so that his on knee was touching the ground. " Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asked.  
  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
  
All Hermione could do was smile and say...   
  
  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
  
It's something unpredictable...  
  
Draco opened the door to meet 122 stares. All he could think of was he needed a cigarette real bad. He took a deep breath and began, " I'm sorry for the delay you see..." Draco stammered. " Uhh..." Someone had cut him off. " You see we are about to have a wedding, but theirs one problem we are missing are maid of honor." Hermione politely implied. Eagerly Lavender raised her hand. Ron groaned not understanding his own wife. " Well I guess that's done!" Draco grinned. " I'm tired why don't we just began." Lucius Malfoy said in disgust. Narcissa tried to ignore Lucius as well as Hermione's mother and father.  
  
  
At a Café shop  
  
  
A girl with fiery red hair was in a pink formal dress sitting by Harry. She asked why Hermione had left him. " All I know is that she told me was that she liked Draco a lot and believed she could learn to love him. She told me how she was always in love with me, but I was too late to find my feelings for her that it just faded and Draco really cared about her, he really does love..." Harry was stopped. " Shhh Harry that was the past, be happy of what you have now." Ginny said quietly. " Ginny aren't you not supposed to be at the wedding as the maid of honor?" Harry questioned. " That's important, but I have something more important to attend." Ginny's respond surprised Harry.  
  
  
But in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
- Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day, record name: Nimrod  
  
Authors note: Yeah, I know I desperately need a Beta-reader! (Hits herself for being so lazy) Well, huh this story seems to be okay ended up how I wanted. Hermione has doubts about Draco, but doesn't know what they are as well with Harry, but knows the problem is that she doesn't love him. Hermione believes herself enough that she can learn to love someone like Draco that she leaves Harry knowing she has no more faith to be with him (although Ginny does) When Ginny shows loyalty that she can wait for Harry. That's why I thought of naming the title true love, but it was too corny for me so I went for the title I have now.  
So Ciao! And don't forget to be a good person or bad and review!!  
  
Oh and those who wait for the 2nd part of 'The sexist mix up' well I got writers block when I was on a roll and need a beta reader. Anybody who has enough time please email me at manga31287@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
